


What Can Never Be

by remarkable1



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Angst and Feels, Bifrost, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Friendship, Movie 2: Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Opposites Attract, Romantic Friendship, Sex, Young Albus Dumbledore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:42:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25138663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remarkable1/pseuds/remarkable1
Summary: An unlikely, clandestine exchange between men and gods, and an even more unlikely friendship exchange, that can never become more.
Relationships: Young Albus Dumbledore/Sif
Kudos: 4
Collections: Cast the Dice 2020





	What Can Never Be

Written for the Wizarding Connection's Facebook Group Challenge, CasttheDice20

Prompt: Friends With Benefits

Pairing: (Young) Albus Dumbledore/Lady Sif

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/189194219@N08/50135953387/in/dateposted-public/)

The thunderstorm pelted down on the moor, severe, frightening to any who was not used to Scotland's fickle weather. Albus Dumbledore waited patiently within his spelled cocoon, warm and sheltered from the surrounding muck. Sometimes it took his informant more than a day to appear in their agreed-upon meeting place.

Calculating the ley-lines had been tricky; Albus had nearly gotten them caught the first few times he'd given her the coordinates. The faeries did not take kindly to wizardkind pilfering their secrets for casual use.

Even though Albus had a good excuse, most likely, they would be discovered while otherwise occupied carnally with one another. Foe nor faerie would listen or believe if he told them the Wizarding World's fate rested on the strong shoulders of the Viking maiden.

A great burst of light broke through the storm, overcoming the thunder raging as if it were a child's bell tolling in comparison. When it receded, she stood in its place, instantly drenched.

Rushing forward, he covered her in his bubble, and their lips came together in hushed, frantic passion. When they broke apart, Dumbledore furtively looked around, although the moor was as deserted as it always was, Grindlewald had eyes everywhere.

Escorting them back to Hogwarts via apparition and side-along, he bade the warrior maiden sit after drying her with a simple spell. Restless, she refused, instead pressing a long, slender glass cylinder into his hand.

"It is of the utmost importance, my Lord," she informed him, about to go down on one knee.

"None of that, none of that, come here, lass," he chided, gently pulling her to him, wrapping his arms around her securely. "We've nary a moment to waste. You know our time is short."

"You must read the missive! My Lady, the Queen, says it could save many lives if you succeed in heeding her warning."

Dumbledore's eyebrows rose in surprise. "You mean, she's gone against the Norns? I thought scrying was prying?" he teased.

Sif slapped him lightly on the shoulder, leaning in again for another series of swift pecks on the lips. "' Tis no time for jesting, my Lord."

"It's Albus. Call me Albus. You make me sound like royalty."

Studying him seriously, she nodded. "Indeed, you are. A wizard of your power only matches that of very few in the Nine. One of the King's sons has such power, and more, but he is undisciplined and unruly. Loki means well, I believe."

"The Trickster fulfills his destiny of playing pranks, is that what you're trying to tell me?"

Sif blushed a little bit, confirming a little more directly what she'd been dancing around verbally.

"It's alright."

Albus stroked her fair cheek with his knuckles, smoothing over her ebony hair, marveling at the exquisite workmanship of her armor, and admiring the view of her generous cleavage it afforded.

"You are one of my oldest mortal friends. I've very few. Long ago, I had many more, but mortals no longer believe in our kind."

"It is a shame. Yet it benefits humankind more than they could ever fathom."

"They do you a disservice," she hissed, angry that wizardkind was reviled in general, in hiding for many centuries.

"It's alright, my Lady Sif," he teased, and she smiled then, eyes twinkling.

"Sweet talk will get you everywhere," she deadpanned, and he chuckled deep, his chest pressing into hers more firmly.

A low moan erupted from her throat, where her breasts now crushed into his torso. "Please," she begged simply.

Albus obliged.

Quickly but carefully, he stripped her, one piece of armor at a time, knowing the sequence by heart they'd danced this dance so many times, hundreds, it seemed like, though probably was not that much. He could never get enough of admiring her perfect form.

The hips, thighs, body of a true goddess in the flesh. Dumbledore fell at Sif's feet as soon as she'd relieved him of his clothing, worshipping at the chalice between her thighs. One leg hooked over his shoulder. She stood otherwise freestanding in the middle of the room, grunting and moaning her pleasure to the rafters, Fawkes' soft trill the only accompaniment save the storm's continued cacophony brewing just outside the stone walls.

When he'd finished, she mounted him, laying him back on his desk, straddling his waist and lowering herself onto his length. No words were needed as they moved together, their mutual declarations unspoken, for both knew their illicit relationship was frowned upon, so they kept it simple. With a little spice on the side, as Albus liked to tease.

Sif took her release three times before she allowed him to spill within, bodies sweaty, skin heaving and lips still hungry for more, always more.

Still, time was running short; they'd already stolen more moments than propriety allowed, and Dumbledore was unwilling to risk the All-Father's wrath on keeping Sif here simply to sate his lusty appetite. Oh, how he wished he could, and immediately let go of that dangerous train of thought. It did them no good to want for what could never be.

Odin was stringent on times, places, and information allowed the mortals and only then at the All-Mother's insistence.

How this all benefitted Asgard's security, Albus hadn't the foggiest but knew deep in his heart he wanted no other messenger, would love no other woman the way he'd fallen for this ancient, gorgeous, glorious Viking maiden.

Cleaning them with his wand, they dressed in reverse, taking care to adjust and strap and buckle until there was nothing else to stall them from the inevitable goodbye.

Whisking her back to the moor, the rainbow light flooded the empty landscape again, leaving Albus alone, chilled, but with another precious memory to store away with the others in his locked pensieve.

No one could know.

They would never know.

The fate of Wizardkind counted on him and Sif's discretion to keep them safe, and if he had to bear the burden of never having her as his own, Dumbledore vowed to do so, and be content with the slices of time he was allowed with her.

Friends. Lovers. It was all the same, and could never be.


End file.
